Tsubasa Otori
is one of the main protoganist's, a secret-agent of the WBBA and the third member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane , Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and, Madoka Amano in Beyblade: Metal masters. His tag-partner is Yu Tendo and his Beyblade is Earth Eagle 145WD. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also stores his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. His launcher color is papillon similar to Hyoma's. Personality Tsubasa is a strong blader who is generally self-possessed, perceptive and rather aloof. He is a strong tactician who is very adaptable especially during tough points in a battle and utilizes all his senses during battles. Later, he is plagued by a dark side that undermines his strengths as his self-confidence in his battling style. When his first introduced, he is very mysterious character and seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. However, that perception changes when he joins the Dark Nebula seemingly to offer his services for money. It is later revealed that he is actually a WBBA special investigator who went undercover to inflitrate Dark Nebula to find out what they were really up to. Anime Metal Fusion Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He traveled with Ginga and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Ginga was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Ginga and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyouya. Metal Masters Tsubasa is now 15 and joins Team Gan Gan Galaxy because Kyoya declines the offer after defeating Tsubasa. Tsubasa learns more about his dark energy. Tsubasa also learns from Ryuga how to recede this evil energy. In episode 56 he battled Kyouya and began showing signs of heightened aggression and insanity, heavily indicated by the dark purple aura that surrounds his body, likely due to his devastating lose to Ryuga earlier. The same thing happens in episode 61 but he collapses afterwards. Shaken up by his loss of control during his battle with Chi-Yun, Tsubasa avoids battling whenever possible. Later in episode 73 he is unable to avoid battling and faces Benkei and Damure in a tag team battle with Yu. He goes berserk during this battle as well, and ends up being hospitalized due to mental and physical trauma. In episode 75, it is discovered that part of L-Drago's dark energy flowed into him during his battle with Ryuga in Battle Bladers. The dark force has gotten stronger and gained significant control over him. Ryo fears the dark energy rampaging out of control and its destructive power; he cuts Tsubusa from the Team but the Team fights to have Ryo to reverse his decision. Tsubasa then escapes from hospital after watching Chi-Yun battle against Klaus. He reappears to battle Caesar on his estate but Sophie and Wells gets in the way. Ryuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Ryuga tells Tsubusa the key to overcoming the darkness's control. Tsubasa eventually finds the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy but falls unconscious and is accompanied by Ryuga. After his encounter with Ryuga, he returns to a tag team battle with Yu against Wells and Sophie, determined to beat the darkness. However, his dark side rises up again using painful childhood memories to stir negative energy within Tsubusa. Yu is able to stop the dark Tsubasa from rampaging and Tsubasa internally continues to struggle against the dark force. Tsubasa finally figures out what the dark power is doing and understands the key to defeating its control. Finally in his battle with Argo Gracy, he is put to the test after only overcoming the dark force in his last battle. While facing a formible opponent, Tsubasa almost loses his composure and starts to become enraged. However, the team is able to calm him down and restore his confidence. He is able to regain his composure and continues the battle with his signature battling style. Tsubasa is shown to be a very skilled blader whose strength lies his technique and calm strategic thinking, but his dark side, originating from L-Drago during Battle Bladers, causes him to be crazy and out of control, something that greatly affects his performance. Tsubasa has a pet eagle friend, whom is very loyal to him. It is revealed that Tsubasa met the eagle when he was a child and the eagle was just a baby that had fallen out of a nest. With no mother around, Tsubasa took the baby and cared for it. After the eagle learned to fly, Tsubasa learned that his Eagle could likely fly too. Metal Fight 4D Tsubasa still working for WBBA and is asked by Ryo to get some information on the Legend Bladers. His first mission leads him to the Tower of Babel Battle Royale, chasing down a lead. He runs into Kenta and Ryuga. Although he defeats Kenta, he is unable to defeat Ryuga and finds that this lead was a dead end. Later, he visits Dungeon Gym and participates in the Sphere 360 tournament where he is defeated by King. Battles (Subject to Change) Beyblades Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. *'Aquila Great Feather Reflection': (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is ,he first used this attack in chapter 11(manga) *'Annihilation Attack': A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:''' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in episode 38. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters 290px-Tsubasa_Ootori.png Gan Gan Galaxy.png|Tsubasa as a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy 20.jpg|Tsubasa and Madoka Lrg-14952-36-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-18500-307-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-17230-181-1-.jpg|Tsubasa 1293403605 2107 full-1-.png|Dark Tsubasa and Light Tsubasa TV4.jpg Bey3.PNG|Shooting his beyblade. movie37.PNG|Tsubasa shooting Earth Eagle. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 14952-36.jpg 17391-20.jpg 22849-387.jpg 22883-353.jpg 22884-352.jpg 28332-151.jpg 2011-06-03_1724.png Beyblade0059.jpg Mf24 020.png Mf24 030.png Mf24 025.png Mf24 028.png Mf24 023.png Mf24 017.png Mf24 015.png Mf24 013.png Mf24 011.png Mf24 004.png Mf24 003.png Mf24 024.png Mf24 012.png Mf24 009.png Mf24 002.png Gan Gan Galaxy in Swimming Pool.png beyblade0049.jpg beyblade0050.jpg beyblade0052.jpg beyblade0054.jpg beyblade0055.jpg beyblade0057.jpg mfe79_001.png|Little Tsubasa in Dark Aquila mfe79_003.png mfe79_004.png mfe79_005.png mfe79_006.png mfe79_007.png mfe79_008.png mfe79_009.png mfe79_010.png 0AEABA8CB7C2EEFDA437A4_Large.jpg|Tsubasa vs Jack References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:4D Characters